


Do you want to see it? The place where I was free?

by nakahime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Possibly Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>-C'è un posto in Paradiso, è la casa a cui torno dopo ogni battaglia.- </i>
  <br/><i>Dean alza gli occhi su di lui, lo sguardo che ha sul volto è pieno di comprensione.</i>
  <br/><i>-Lì ti senti libero?- gli chiede il cacciatore.</i>
  <br/><b>[Missing moment season 5] [Pre-slash Dean & Castiel]</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to see it? The place where I was free?

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Fandom:** supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Dean  & Cas  
>  **Personaggi:** Dean Winchester, Castiel  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Genere:** malinconico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** pre-slash (se ce lo vedete), missing moment  
>  **Note:** dovrebbe essere una scenetta che si svolge in un punto non ben definito della quinta stagione, i personaggi sono ancora nel bel mezzo dell'Apocalisse. Dean e Cas sono a casa di Bobby. In realtà stavo ascoltando una canzone e quando sono arrivata alla strofa da cui prende il titolo la storia, mi si è dipinta quest'immagine nella mente. Ho sentito il bisogno di mettere giù queste cinquecento parole. Non è niente di che, lo so. Però mi piace.  
>  Spero sia di vostro gradimento.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Dean, Cas e compagnia cantando non mi appartengono. Quanto descritto è frutto della mia fantasia e non ci guadagno niente.

-C'è un posto in Paradiso, è la casa a cui torno dopo ogni battaglia.-  
Dean alza gli occhi su di lui, lo sguardo che ha sul volto è pieno di comprensione.  
-Lì ti senti libero?- gli chiede il cacciatore.  
-Non ne sono certo. Non credo di capire cosa sia la libertà. Sono un soldato, nato per seguire ordini e servire mio Padre.- risponde Castiel.  
I due rimangono in silenzio mentre Dean beve un sorso della sua birra, ormai calda. L'estate è agli sgoccioli, ma il freddo ancora lontano.  
-E che posto è?-  
L'angelo unisce le labbra e guarda pensieroso oltre il recinto; casa di Bobby è completamente dispersa tra stradine di periferia.  
-C'è tanto verde. Il cielo è di un azzurro limpido, così come non è mai sulla Terra. E' come un dipinto, con i colori che sembrano finti.-  
Dean sorride -Ma a te piace.-  
-C'è un uomo che fa volare il suo aquilone. E' un gesto che all'apparenza è insignificante, ma in quell'oggetto che si libra nel cielo, lui ci vede così tanto.-  
-Forse anche lui si sente libero. L'aquilone che vola, è sinonimo di libertà; penso che molti poeti e cantanti ci abbiano scritto montagne di versi o cazzate del genere, su quest'immagine.-  
Castiel annuisce.  
Dean beve ancora.  
-Non c'è sangue, lì. Capisci? C'è solo pace e serenità.- spiega il serafino.  
-Vorresti ritornarci?- chiede Dean. E' una domanda un po' stupida, perché la risposta è scontata. Ma lui chiede comunque, perché forse vorrebbe che Castiel lo sorprendesse e rispondesse diversamente. -Mi piacerebbe. Ma ora è cambiato così tanto, non credo che quel posto mi darebbe le stesse sensazioni.-  
Dean porta lo sguardo di smeraldo sul trench sporco e stropicciato: un indumento che gli dona sicurezza. Ma è un segreto che tiene confinato in un angolo della sua mente.   
Il beige è diventato il suo colore preferito, da un po' di tempo.  
Castiel non incontra i suoi occhi, tenta di mettere un po' di distanza tra di loro -Prima c'erano solo le battaglie. Dovevo solo fare quello che mi veniva ordinato.- scuote le spalle, come per togliersi di dosso il peso di eventi passati -Poi sono arrivato qui. E non sono più battaglie, queste. C'è _altro_.-  
Il Winchester si lecca le labbra, non è sicuro di aver capito. Però si sente bene, come non accadeva da molto tempo.  
E' paradossale sentirsi bene mentre sei nel bel mezzo dell'Apocalisse; ma poco male.  
-Il posto in cui ti senti libero, ora... - comincia il cacciatore, ma non sa come terminare la frase.  
Nemmeno Castiel la termina, si limita a voltare il capo e a fissarlo con quegli occhi che sanno di secoli e guerre, perdite e sofferenza; sanno di sacro e di amore.  
Non c'è bisogno di parlare. Lo sguardo dell'angelo dice tutto: _il posto in cui mi sento libero è qui, ora._

  


**_Fine._ **

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** 1\. non ricordo bene se nel Paradiso dell'uomo autistico, lui faceva volare o meno l'aquilone.  
>  A me sembra di sì. Però mi piaceva l'idea, quindi non ho voluto informarmi e cambiare la scena.  
>  2\. la canzone da cui ho tratto ispirazione è [Twenty Years – Augustana.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kkX38QTG7I)  
>  Grazie per aver letto fin qui.  
>  Baci,  
>  Nakahime.


End file.
